


Stories for Robbin

by thetrashcanoof



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mycroft Holmes Needs a Hug, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashcanoof/pseuds/thetrashcanoof
Summary: Since you made one for me, I'm gonna make one for you. :). These are stories written specifically for my friend, based around our roleplay.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Mycroft and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Some_Original_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Original_Name/gifts).



He hadn't meant to be do anything wrong. He didn't actually think he had done a wrong thing until Damian had pointed it out. Mycroft had been busy at work and had missed a few calls from Damian. He called him back, but Damian wasn't satisfied with that at. Mycroft was dreading coming home, after hearing how mad Damian was, but he wasn't expecting it to be this bad. But Damian loved him. Maybe he wouldn't be that mad.

Mycroft stepped through the door, looking around to try and find Damian. He hadn't seen the man walking up next to him until he was grabbed and slammed into the wall. Damian got right in his face and Mycroft could smell the alcohol on his breathing. He turned away, but Damian grasped his chin and made him look back at him. "Since when did you think you could just ignore my calls, huh?" He asked, anger in his eyes. Mycroft whimpered trying to pull away. "Answer me!" He yelled, gripping Mycrofts chin tighter. 

"I was busy, I'm...I'm sorry. I was in the middle of a meeting and-" He was cut off as Damian smacked him. Mycroft looked up at Damian, his lip trembling. "Oh, don't you dare cry. I can't stand it when you cry. You have such an ugly cry." He groaned pushing Mycroft into the wall before pulling away. "You're so tiring. But, now you're gonna learn not to ignore my calls." He said, grasping Mycroft's wrist. He could feel Mycrofts panicked pulse thumping against his fingers as he dragged Mycroft. The man whimpered, trying to pull away. "No. No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He whimpered, trembling. Tears began to fall from his eyes and he couldn't help it as he let out a sob. Damian froze and looked back, anger in his eyes, which only made Mycroft cry harder. Damian growled and threw a punch at the man's face, causing him go stumble. "What the hell did I say about crying. Now zip it." He growled, and Mycroft nodded, trying his best to keep quiet.

Damian pushed him pulled him close and held him tightly. "Are you ready for your punishment?" He growled, and Mycroft shook his head, whimpering. "No. Not tonight, please." He said, shaking. Damian chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, you have no say in this, sweetheart." He said, gently brushing his hand against his red cheek, where he had slapped Mycroft. "You better be ready." He said, grabbing a knife that was laying on the table. Mycrofts eyes went wide and he pulled away, whimpering. "No. No!" He sobbed, pulling out of Damian's grip. He rushed towards the door, only to be tackled by Damian. He felt a burning pain in his leg and cried out. Damian had cut with the knife, trying to keep him from leaving. It was deep, but luckily not deep enough to keep him from standing. Damian laughed and crawled off of Mycroft. He pulled himself up, gasping at the sharp pain from his leg. He looked over at Damian, who looked absolutely furious. He pulled the door open, barely able to breathe. He rushed out, his leg stinging. He could hear Damian yelling at him, but he didn't stop. He kept running, and running, tears streaming down his face as he ran from the house. Once he was far enough away, he pulled his phone out and called for a car, saying that he had been attacked by a mugger. He slipped to the ground, shaking badly. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think straight. Why did Damian always want to hurt him so badly? He tried to be good. He tried to do what Damian wanted him to do and he still got in trouble. But Damian loved him. Not a lot a people did that.

It didn't take long for the car to arrive, and Mycroft climbed in, telling the driver to take him to Gabriel's clinic. Luckily, it wasn't that far. Mycroft leaned his head back as he thought about what had happened and he realized that it was his fault. He could have answered the phone. Then Damian wouldn't have been mad. Everything would have been okay if he didn't screw up. He sighed, trying his best to relax. It didn't take long to arrive at the clinic, though he needed his drivers help to walk inside. Gabriel, who had been talking to one of the receptionists, saw Mycroft and rushed over, helping the driver hold Mycroft up. Once he was steady, the driver let go and headed back to the car.

"What the hell happened!?" He asked, seeing the blood seeping from the wound on his leg. "I was attacked by a mugger. He got away, and I didn't see his face. Luckily, he didn't get anything from me." He said as Gabriel helped I'm to one of the rooms. There was anger in his eyes, because he knew exactly what happened. He knew it had something to do with Damian. He helped Mycroft sit down, then sat in front of him. He grabbed his leg and rolled his pants leg up. The wound was pretty deep and needed stitches. He sighed and grabbed a needle, thread, and a numbing cream. He sighed and wiped the blood away with a cloth. He began cleaning it and putting the numbing cream on it. "Mycroft. I know you weren't mugged. I know Damian did this."

Mycroft looked up at him in shock, shaking his head. "No. He..he didn't." He said, biting his lip. "Mycroft. He does this all the time. You need to leave him." He said, and Mycroft almost looked like he was going to cry. "I can't. I can't just leave him. Sure, he gets mad at me but...he really loves me!" He said, trembling slightly. "He really does Gabriel. He just gets mad sometimes. It's my fault. I'm the one who makes him mad." He said, and Gabriel frowned, a look of sadness on his face. He gently wrapped his arms around Mycroft and pulled him close. He had stitched up the the wound while Mycroft was talking. He held his hand against the back of Mycrofts head and held him close. "Mycroft. He doesn't love you... that's abuse..." He said softly, and he frowned when he felt his shirt get wet with tears. It almost felt like they were like that for an hour. Mycroft just sobbing as Gabriel gently rubbed his back, trying to be as comforting as he could be. He didn't see Mycroft cry that often, but he knew he wasn't just 'The Iceman'. He was a scared and broken man, who was stuck in an abusive relationship. He knew what that was like. His wife hadn't really been physically abusive, at least not as bad as Damian, but she sure as hell was mentally abusive. 

"I just want you to be safe, Mycroft." He said, pulling away. "Maybe you can stay with Anthea tonight." Mycroft nodded and let Gabriel wrap his leg in a bandage. He stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you Gabriel." He said, walking out of the room. He walked out of the clinic, avoiding eye contact with any of the nurses. He walked to the car and climbed in, telling the driver that he wanted to go home. The driver nodded and took him home.

Mycroft climbed out and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Damian was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. He looked over at Mycroft when he walked in and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Come here." He said, Mycroft began trembling as he walked over. He sat next to Damian, and the man pulled him into a gentle cuddle. "I love you, okay? I'm sorry I got mad. You forgive me, right?" He asked, running a hand through Mycrofts hair. Mycroft nodded, though he avoided eye contact, keeping his head pressed to Damian's shoulder. "Look up at me sweetheart." He said, and Mycroft looked up. "There you are, sweetheart. Why don't we get to bed, huh?" He asked, and Mycroft stood up with him, heading upstairs to the bedroom. He laid down in bed and Damian climbed in next to him. They didn't cuddle, they never cuddled but that was okay. Damian rolled over to turn off the lamp, muttering a goodnight as he fell asleep. See...Gabriel was wrong. Damian did love him.

He wasn't being abused.

Right?


	2. Mycroft and Gabriel (and Stanley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long has the headache been happening?" Gabriel asked, shining a light into Mycrofts eyes. They weren't dilating correctly, which concerned Gabriel even more. "All day. I normally wouldn't come for a headache but it's been severe all day. I think I've been poisoned, Gabriel."

"How long has the headache been happening?" Gabriel asked, shining a light into Mycrofts eyes. They weren't dilating correctly, which concerned Gabriel even more. "All day. I normally wouldn't come for a headache but it's been severe all day. I think I've been poisoned, Gabriel." The government official said. He hadn't noticed anything off about his tea that morning, except for that it was a little sweeter than usual. Maybe that was to cover up whatever he had been poisoned with.

He did look pale, and his skin was clammy. He was probably right, and it wasn't surprising that he had been. He gently pressed two fingers to the pulse point on Mycrofts neck, and he then pressed the stethoscope to his chest. His heartbeat was slightly erratic and elevated. He frowned, gently pushing Mycroft to lay down on the bed. "You should have come earlier, Mycroft. Whatever you've been poisoned with is...kicking in already." He wasn't going to sugarcoat it or make it seem better. Mycroft was getting worse. 

"Alright, I'm going to hook you up to an IV to-" He froze when he heard shouts from the lobby, then loud thumping footsteps. He cursed, trying to reach for something. Stanley, who was in the room had already stood up, holding his gun. Mycroft tried to sit up, but Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest, trying to prevent him from getting up. 

Several men burst into the room. Angry looking men who obviously wanted to hurt Mycroft. Some of them went to Stanley, knowing he would be tough to take down, while the others tried to take down Gabriel. Gabriel looked over as he saw the men take down Stanley and start dragging him out of the room. Mycroft made a panicked sound as he saw his guard be dragged out, but it was cut off as a man walked over to him and hit him over the head. 

That completely enraged Gabriel, and he tried to get to the man, but the same thing happened. He felt something hit his head, and he fell to the ground. He looked up, disoriented, as he watched one of the men throw Mycroft, who was unconscious, and now bleeding from the forehead, over his shoulder. He growled, trying to get up, but he was hit again, and this one knocked him out. 

When Gabriel woke up, the first thing he was aware of was his pounding headache. The second thing was erratic breathing. He quickly sat up, knowing exactly who's it was. He looked over in the direction, seeing Mycroft in the corner of the room, with Stanley kneeling next to him. He rushed over to Mycroft, frowning. He had gotten worse....much worse. He used his sleeve to wipe away the blood from his face, before taking the man's pulse. It was even more erratic than before, which scared Gabriel. This wasn't how Mycroft was supposed to die. He was supposed to grow old and die in old age. Not in some dingy, musty room. He gently pulled Mycroft's jacket up, and the man looked at him, confused. "Wh...what are you doing?" He asked, blinking a few times.

"You're burning up. We need to cool you off, okay?" He said. He left his undershirt on, knowing that it would make Mycroft uncomfortable if he was. He tossed the jacket aside, and gently shifted Mycroft into a laying position, with his head in his lap. The man was trembling and Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. Mycroft looked up at him, frowning. "I wonder if Damain is worried..." He whispered, and that broke Gabriel's heart. He frowned, nodding. "I'm sure he is..." He lied, knowing that Damian didn't care. Everything was silent, for a few minutes, and Gabriel held Mycroft a little tighter, tensing up when he felt the man eventually go limp in his arms. After he did, he kept two fingers on the pulse point in Mycrofts neck, monitoring it the best he could.

He knew Mycroft didn't have much longer before the poisoned began shutting important things down. He looked up at Stanley, frowning. "God I hope they find us..." He said, thinking about Hugo...he must be terrified, but someone would know what happened. Anthea should have already been searching for them. He looked over at Stanley, who was looking worriedly at Mycroft. "He's going to be okay...as long as the find us soon. We can't be that far from London." He said, frowning. He really wanted to help Mycroft, but there wasn't much he could do. The people that kidnapped them hadn't even been in the room yet. 

Gabriel looked down at the pale man in his arms, frowning as he runs his fingers through his hair. "You're gonna be fine... Mycroft. I promise." He said, knowing that the man couldn't hear. 

He jumped as he heard the door open, and a masked man walked in with a tray of food and a bottle of water. He placed it on the ground, before kneeling in front of Gabriel and Mycroft. Stanley glared defensively, but knew he couldn't just attack the man. The masked man reached out to touch Mycroft, but Gabriel grabbed his wrist, anger in his eyes. "Don't you fucking touch him." He snarled, holding Mycroft closer. The man stood back up, laughing. "Well, I don't think Mr. Holmes has much longer. It seems we poisoned him a little too much...and once he's gone we won't need you two... we'll kill you off. " He said, looking at the two. "Eat up. Who knows when you'll have your next meal." He chuckled, before exiting the room.

Mycroft shifted in Gabriel's arms as the doctor grabbed the water bottle. His eyes opened, even more glossy than before. Gabriel opened the bottle, and the seal broke. They hadn't opened it, or it didn't seem like they had. He gently put a hand on Mycrofts head to tilt it up. "Alright, can you drink some water, Mycroft? Not a lot...just a few sips." Mycroft pushed the bottle away, groaning. "They could have poisoned it..." He mumbled, shaking his head. Gabriel sighed. "No, the seal broke....I'm sure is fine..." He muttered holding the bottle to his lips. Mycroft gave up and drank a few sips of water, pushing the bottle away when he was done. He shivered, shifting again to face Gabriel's stomach. Gabriel frowned, brushing back Mycrofts hair. "It's gonna be fine... they'll find us..." He said. He was feeling drowsy, but that was likely because of the concussion he most likely had. He was finding it hard to stay sitting up, so he shifted so that his back was against the wall. Stanley sat next to him, and Gabriel found himself drifting off, his eyes fluttering. His head leaned to the side, landing on Stanley's shoulder, and he felt himself drift off to sleep. 

Gabriel awoke to the sound of gunfire and shouting. He jolted up and looked down to find Mycroft still in his arms... though he was doing considerably worse. His breathing was labored. As Gabriel took his pulse, he found that it was weaker before. He gently shook Mycroft, hoping to rouse the man out of his unconscious state, but he didn't wake up. He patted his cheek, and Mycrofts eyes fluttered, but didn't open. It wasn't much, but it was a response. He looked up to see the door open. Anthea rushed in, looking relieved to find the three, but less relieved to find Mycroft in the state he was in. 

She quickly went over to them, kneeling in front of Gabriel and Mycroft. "Paramedics are on their way in. They've been given instructions to take him to the clinic, but we can't let you treat him...okay?" Gabriel was about to protest, when the paramedics came in with a stretcher. Anthea moved out of the way so they could get Mycroft, but Gabriel's grip on the man tightened protectively. Anthea sighed and put her hand over his. "You have to let him go. He's in good hands, I promise." She said, and Gabriel slowly loosened his grip. The paramedics grabbed Mycroft and got him out of the room while Anthea helped the two men up. "You're both going to the clinic too, just to be safe." She said, leading them out of the room. "We've captured the man in charge. He's going to be questioned, and then sent... somewhere." She muttered. She wasn't quite sure where the man would go get, but it wouldn't be a very nice place. 

Anthea led the men outside, and to Gabriel's surprise, he saw Hugo standing by one of the black cars. He rushed over to his younger brother, who enveloped him into a hug, holding him close. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Hugo, smiling. "What are you doing here...?" He asked, running a hand through Hugo hair. He could feel tears wetting the shoulder of his shirt. "I...I pesters Anthea until she let me come...I just...I was so worried when you didn't come home last night. I thought...I thought something bad happened...and...it did..." He said, tearfully, causing Gabriel to hold him a little tighter. "I'm okay...I promise." Gabriel whispered, trying to calm his brother. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Anthea ushered them into the car, and they went on their way to the clinic.


	3. Mycroft and Gabriel (and Joseph)

Mycroft shifted uncomfortably on the bed, feeling Gabriel poke and prod at his body. He had been sleeping, but Gabriel decided this was a great time to look at the gunshot wound in his side. His eyes slowly opened, and he groaned. 

"Relax, I need to clean the wound again. You started bleeding a bit." Gabriel said, grabbing the disinfectant and cotton pads. He put some on the cotton pad and started wiping down the stitched wound. Thankfully, the morphine numbed the pain, to the point that it was just a dull throb of pain.

He had gotten there that morning. He had gotten attacked in front of his office. He tried to defend himself, which earned him a gunshot to the side. He had collapsed on the steps and watched as the people ran off. Thankfully, Anthea found him there before he bled out. 

Now he was at the clinic, where Gabriel wanted him to stay for the next two days, just as a precaution. He had lost a lot of blood, which was probably what Gabriel was worried about the most. 

Gabriel pulled away and put a bandaged back over the wound once he finished cleaning it. He sighed, sitting on the chair next to the bed. He handed a bottle of water to Mycroft. "Drink this."

Mycroft opened the bottle and took a few sips, until Gabriel looked satisfied, and he handed the water bottle back. He felt absolutely exhausted, and closed his eyes to try and sleep, but he jumped, hearing screams from somewhere. His eyes opened and he stared at Gabriel who got up quickly. "Stay here." He said to Mycroft, despite the fact that Mycroft couldn't really get up. 

Gabriel rushed out of the room and down the hall, only to be stopped by Joseph, who had run down the hallway to see what was happening. "There's people here... they're looking for Mycroft. Anyone in the lobby ran off but these people are aggressive. They've got guns. I've called reinforcements, but we need to get Mycroft somewhere."

Gabriel nodded, putting his hand on Joseph's shoulder. "Be careful. I'll be in the lobby soon..." Gabriel said, running back to Mycrofts room. Mycroft sat up quickly when the door opened. Gabriel walked over to Mycroft and started removing wires and the IV from him. He gently helped Mycroft up, steadying him as he stood. "You need to get somewhere safe. There's people in the lobby..." Gabriel said. He pulled a knife from the sole of his shoe. He always had it there and now Mycroft needed it. He placed it in Mycrofts hand and sighed. "Be careful... okay?"

Mycroft nodded and watched as Gabriel rushed out of the room towards the lobby. He ran the opposite way, throught found it hard to run with the throbbing wound on his side. He didn't make it very far before he felt his legs starting to give out. He wasn't going to make it to the tunnels...they were too far. Mycroft pressed a hand to his side, alarmed to feel that his side was warm with blood. He winced, looking around somewhere... anywhere to hide. He spotted a door and walked over to it. He pulled it open and it was a very small closet. He walked inside, closing the kdkr behind him, and pushed himself in between a wooden shelf and a stack of boxes. He gripped the knife with one hand and put his other hand against his bleeding side. 

In the lobby, about five minutes later, Gabriel was standing next to Joseph, who looked pretty worried. The men in the lobby had guns and even though he had dealt with this before, it didn't mske it any easier. They had watched the group of men talking almost like they were formulating a plan. One of the men walked up to the two of them, holding a submachine gun. "Where is Mycroft Holmes?" He asked. He had a rather thick Russian accent. Gabriel shook his head. "He's dead. He got shot in the side. It hit his liver and it...killed him." The Russian man looked angry, and he grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt. "Where. Is. He." He man growled. Gabriel grabbed his wrist, looking angry as well. "I said he's dead...I watched him die...right on the operating table...right under my fucking hands! He's dead! He's gone!" Gabriel yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Since when was he such a good actor. "Now I suggest you leave before more blood is shed here." He growled. He could feel tears actually rolling down his cheeks, and the Russian man smiled, seeming satisfied with the fact that Mycroft was dead. He put Gabriel down, smiling. "Well, that solves that then." He said, and he began walking towards the door with his group of men, not knowing they were surrounded. As soon as they walked out they were ambushed and apprehended by Mycrofts guards. They didn't even have a chance to fight back. 

Gabriel wiped the tears from his face, taking a deep breath. "You stay here, take care of all of this. I'm going to the tunnels to find Mycroft." He said, before taking off to find the government official. It didn't take very long for him to get to the tunnels. It was just in the basement. Once he was in the the tunnels, he called out for Mycroft, but didn't get and answer. He called out again and started walking down the tunnel. Still no response. He began running through tunnel, searching for Mycroft, calling his name out desperately. "C'mon... Mycroft where the hell are you...?" He called out as he reached the end of the tunnel. He climbed up and into the safe room...which was absolutely empty. Gabriel felt his heart drop as he realized he was searching here for nothing. Mycroft was probably still in the hospital. He quickly climbed back down and started sprinting back down the tunnel as fast as he cold, trying to make it back to the hospital. 

Once he made it back, he ran up the stairs, two at a time until he reached the ground floor. His breathing was heavy as he searched for anywhere Mycroft could be. He began running through the halls, trying to find somewhere where he thought Mycroft would go, freezing when he saw droplets of blood on the ground. He realized that the blood made a trail and followed it. He hoped that it was Mycrofts, but he also dreaded that, because that meant he was losing blood again. The trail stopped in front of a storage closet. Of course... Mycroft couldn't make it to the tunnels, so he found a good place to hide. He opened the closet door and at first it looked empty, but then he noticed a figure sitting on the floor. He slowly walked inside and flipped on the switch. Once the lights were on, he could see that the figure was indeed, Mycroft. 

He walked over and kneeled in front of the man. He wasn't unconscious, but he also wasn't really...there. That's when Mycroft noticed a person in front of him, and gripped the knife tighter, fear in his eyes. Gabriel grabbed his wrist, feeling Mycrofts erratic pulse thumping against his fingers. His face was pale, and he was obviously in pain. "Mycroft...it's Gabriel. I'm gonna get you back to your hospital room, okay? You need to calm down." He said. Mycroft looked and him and looked confused and terrified. He obviously didn't recognize him. Gabriel sighed softly, and began singing a soft song in Spanish. One he knew would calm Mycroft down. After about twenty seconds into the song, the knife slipped from Mycrofts hand and Gabriel grabbed it, putting it back in it's spot. He continued singing as he gently helped Mycroft up. Once he was standing, Gabriel scooped him up bridal style, causing the man to cry out in pain. There was a puddle of blood where he had been sitting and Gabriel sighed as he walked out of the closet. He continued singing the calming song and felt Mycroft relax in his arms. 

It didn't take very long to get back to the room. He laid Mycroft back on the bed and hooked him back up to the monitors and IVs. He then pulled up his hospital shirt, and sighed, removing the remaining stitches. He then cleaned it again, frowning at Mycrofts whimpers of pain. He cleaned all of the blood away and then grabbed the suture kit and began stitching the would again. Once it was stitched, he looked up at Mycroft, who was already half asleep. Gabriel gently put a hand on his cheek, and Mycroft looked at him, this time, he recognized him. Gabriel smiled, patting his cheek. "Get some rest, Mycroft. It's been a hard day." He said. Mycroft nodded, letting his eyes slip closed. Gabriel settled himself and sat down next to the bed. He heard the door open, and looked up to see Joseph. The guard pulled up a chair next to him and sat down, frowning as he noticed the blood. 

"His stitches ripped back open, I'm assuming while he was running. He'll be okay. I stitched it back up and now he's getting some rest." Joseph nodded, relaxing a bit. "The people are taken care of. They have all been detained and will be sent to a prison... somewhere. Anthea won't tell me." He said. Gabriel chuckled, nodding. "That's probably for the best. At least it's taken care of." He said, smiling at Joseph. Joseph smiled back, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "You got pretty emotional back there. I didn't know you were such an actor." Gabriel shook his head, sighing. "I'm not. I think I mainly just imagined how it would be if it actually happened...and that's what happened. It was... unexpected." He said, looking slightly embarrassed. Joseph frowned, looking over at Mycroft. "No...I get it. I'd do that too. That's how I'd react...I don't know how I would... function if I lost him. It'd be weird. Like... losing a parent." He said. Gabriel looked back at him, frowning. "Hey...as long as I'm around, I'm gonna work as hard as I can to keep him alive, alright?" He said, and Joseph nodded. "Alright." He said, then was surprised to feel himself be pulled into a hug. "Lo protegeré, para siempre..." Gabriel said softly. Joseph didn't understand a word he has said, but it was still soothing, and he felt a small smile form on his face.


End file.
